Waiting For You
by dracoyoflam
Summary: Draco finds Hermione after five years of searching. What happenes to old lovers when they become new lovers.
1. The Beginning After the End

A/N: I'm sorta blocked on my other two stories right now so I thought this could be the time to try one of my idea stories. I hope you like it.  
I think this could go a long way.  
Please review and thanks for reading.

Chapter One: The Beginning After the End

Hermione walked across the large Weasley living room and sat down next to Draco on the couch. She crossed her legs and pulled the end of her dress down to cover her thighs.  
"You've been really quite tonight." She said.

She turned to face Draco with a small grin on her lips. He looked up from under his long hair with a small smile on his lips. Their eyes met in an instant and he looked away so quickly that Hermione wasn't sure that it even happened.

"I didn't really see a way to get past all of your friends. Their really happy to see you, it's been a long time."

A small sigh slipped from her lips and she replied softly, " I'm sorry about what happened between us before I left."

"I know, me too."

"I mean it. I didn't want things to end like that but I didn't have a choice."

He glanced back at her face and kept looking at her this time.

"Hermione, it's been five years. I know why you left and I also know that a lot of time has past since we last saw each other. Just… Don't worry about it. Okay."

He broke their gaze on each other and stood up to leave but she grabbed his hand to stop him. She stood up in front of him and kissed his cheek. Her lips softly grazed his skin and he could feel his face burn under her kiss.

She leant forward a little more and whispered into his ear, "Just because you didn't see me, it doesn't mean that I didn't see you from time to time."

She turned around, walked away and went up the steps to her room.  
Draco was left standing there feeling surprised with his hand softly held to his cheek where she just kissed him.

Flashback:

Five Years Ago…

Draco and Hermione were lying in a pile of blankets on the floor. They were cuddled together, holding hands and briefly kissing each other.  
Draco was in bliss and Hermione was feeling dred toward what she knew she must do before the day was through.  
It was noon on a weekend and they were at Hogwarts in the Head of House main room. The fireplace was crackling with a hot fire inside of it.  
Draco and Hermione spent the whole day together but at the end of the day things went wrong and Hermione disappeared.

Later that night…

Draco was laying in bed waiting for Hermione to walk in and find him naked. He wanted to be with Hermione again. He wanted her all the time, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met and he wanted to spend his life with her.

Hermione finally walked into the room but instead of walking in like the happy person she usually was around Draco, she was upset and it was very obvious.  
"Hermione what's wrong? What happened?" He sat up and wrapped a sheet around his waist.

"I can't do this anymore. We can't be together, this isn't working."  
Draco rushed over to Hermione and grabbed her hands into his.

"What are you talking about, what happened? I don't understand."  
She pulled her hands away from his and took a step back.

"I can't be with you anymore. I got what I needed from you in bed and now I have someone else that can do it."  
Draco stepped back and leaned against the bed post. His face dropped and his eyes filled with tears.

"You said you loved me. I thought…" He broke off.

"I lied."

She turned away and stormed out of the room. He collapsed onto the ground and put is face into his palms and started crying.

Hermione walked out of the Hogwarts with tears running down her cheeks. She was never heard from again until five years later and it was by Draco Malfoy.

Present:

Hermione went upstairs to the room that she was using for the night and climbed into bed. She laid on her back looking at the ceiling for hours before she finally cried herself to sleep.  
She was thinking about that night and what she did to Draco.

'Can he forgive me?' was the last thought she had before sleep finally came.

Draco laid on the couch staring at the ceiling for a long time before he finally rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Before he fell asleep he thought about Hermione and the kiss she left on his cheek.


	2. Dragon with the Emerald Stone

Chapter Two: Dragon with the Emerald Stone

About eight months after Hermione left Hogwarts, she found the broke down house that he was in. She knew that she shouldn't be there but she missed him so much.

There was a snow storm falling on her head outside of the window but she didn't care. It seemed to snow on her all the time now anyway.

She almost thought it was because of her. Maybe it was.

She cried herself to sleep every night so far this year.

Hermione was already soaked and freezing when she saw him. He walked down a pair of stairs and stepped toward the small tree in the living room.

Draco had been sent to hide with a group of muggles, Dumbledore thought that would keep him safe for a while.

It was Christmas night for the people, the tree was barely decorated and the bottom of the tree was bare. No presents for anyone this year.

Hermione pulled her hood back and let the snow wet her long curly hair.

She waited there for so long that she couldn't feel her feet anymore and her hands were stiff.

The lights were going out one by one in the house. Draco sat in the room all alone, the last one to go to bed.

When he finally started dozing off in the chair, he heard a knock on the door, he wasn't sure if he really heard it or dreamt it but he got up anyway.

He opened the large loud door and looked around. The yard was empty and there was no one in sight.

Draco looked down and to his surprise, a small present sat on the porch in front of him.

He stepped over it and walked barefoot into the snowy yard.

He made it to the middle of the yard then stopped.

The snow was still falling from the dark sky, it was tangled into his blonde hair in seconds.

He looked like a beautiful angel. He was pale already, now with frosted hair and white all around him.

Hermione hid behind a tree with the invisibility cloak that she stole from Harry, hoping he wouldn't mind too much.

This was the most beautiful sight that Hermione has ever seen.

Draco ran around the house once and tried to look through the snow but he was shivering, his feet were turning blue.

He turned around and walked back to the door way, he picked up the gift and slowly walked inside to warm up by the fire.

This would not be their last encounter.

(END FLASHBACK)

Hermione woke up suddenly with tears flowing from her eyes. She sat up and quickly wiped at her face. Draco walked in at that precise moment.

"Draco! What are you doing in here?"

Hermione was shocked that someone had caught her with tears on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Draco moved across the room toward Hermione but she got off of her bed and took a step away from him.

The both paused and stood there for a minute.

"I ah..."

They met eyes for a moment then Hermione headed for the bathroom, she stopped in the doorway before finishing.

"I had a bad dream, I'm fine.

I'll see you downstairs."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her before Draco could say anything back.

Hermione locked the door and leaned back against it. She took a step forward and turned the faucet on in the sink. The water was on full blast when she stepped back against the door and slid down into a sitting position on the floor. She put her face in the palm of her hands and started crying.

On the other side of the door Draco was confused and upset. He sat on Hermione's bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

(FLASH BACK)

Draco walked back to the door way, he picked up the gift and slowly walked inside to warm up by the fire.

He sat on the floor put his feet next to the fireplace. The fire was still high and hot, his feet tingled and stung but they warmed up over time.

Draco just sat there confused and curious.

He sat there for a long time just staring at the fire while his eyes watered from the heat.

The fire finally started going out and he was sweating. He took off his sweatshirt and underneath was a white tank.

He looked down at the small wrapped up gift.

There was a little white tag tied onto the bow, all it had written onto it was an 'H'.

He picked it up and started to unwrap it, he let the wrapping fall to the floor and he held a single small white box.

He pulled the small lid off of the box and was surprised by what was held inside.

There was a ring inside, it had a silver band with a silver dragon with it's tail wrapped around the band. The dragon was facing sideways and for it's eye was a small green emerald.

Draco pulled it out of its case and held it in his fingers.

He twisted it around a few times and saw an inscription on the inner side of the band.

It read – 'Waiting For You'

(END FLASHBACK)

Draco sat on the bed listening to the water run in the bathroom.

He was staring at the ring that he wore on the third finger of his left hand.

When he heard a voice cal him downstairs he got up and left the room.

Hermione heard him leave and turned the sink water off.

She grabbed a towel out of a cabinet, tuned the shower on and undressed. She stepped into the hot water and scrubbed the salty tears off of her face.

When she finished scrubbing, washing and rinsing she just stood under the hot water until it started to go cold.

She felt bad about using all of the hot water but it was a house full of wizards, they could figure something out.

She stepped out into the steamy room and wrapped a big brown towel around herself.

Draco was sitting in a chair, being antisocial for the moment.

They were talking about the old days in Hogwarts and how they finally worked together against Voldemort.

They had finally become true friends after the war ended. They were laughing and Draco was cheering up finally since Hermione had shown up there a couple of days ago.

When Draco finally glanced around, he saw Hermione coming down the stairs.

Her hair was wet and put up into a messy bun.

She was wearing a summer dress, it was purple and went down to here knees. She looked beautiful just by wearing a simple dress.

Harry stopped talking to Draco and went to greet Hermione.

They walked away together for some privacy. Harry was working for the ministry and he needed some information about the time she was alone.

He didn't know much more about the five years than anyone else.

Draco watch them walk away. He sat in the corner by himself, staring at the ring again.

After a few minutes of starting and feeling stupid, he pulled the ring off of his left hand and put it on his right hand, upside down.

He was tired of feeling desperate. He had to find a way to get over Hermione. After all it had been five years and he didn't want to feel like this for any longer.


	3. Back Where we Started

Chapter 3: Back Where we Started

"Hermione, you can't keep it all a secret. It's not good for you and I need to know. Just tell me what you can, alright."

Harry was becoming annoyed with the way Hermione was protecting her secrets, she spent so many years along doing Merlin knows what and she just wouldn't tell anybody. Harry sighed loudly and sat back down next to her.

They were sitting on a bench in the garden where they could actually have some resemblance of privacy.

Hermione glanced around and scooted closer to Harry. She leaned in and whispered softly, "I might be able to tell you something but you won't like it."

Harry leaned back and replied, "Alright then tell me already, we've been out here for an hour and your making my head spin."

She cleared her throat, she was obviously getting angry with his attitude. She sat up straight and glared at him. She was trying to tell him something that she had never told anyone, granted she hadn't told anyone about anything that really happened while she was gone.

Their angry conversation that was thought to be private was actually being watched by a sneaky blonde who wanted to know the truth about Hermione's disappearance more than anyone.

(Flashback)

Draco was on a mission with his now friend, Harry Potter, they had their wands out and they were rushing through a dark building. They had gotten a tip that there were some death eaters hiding out in the building and they were there to catch them.

Most of Voldemorts followers had been killed and the rest had gone into hiding so the ministry was doing all that they could to catch the remaining people involved with losing side of the war.

They had already come upon a group of them in this building so they weren't expecting to find more but they were assured by the tip that they were there so they stayed on alert.

They had been sneaking around inside of the building for a while now and nothing had turned up. They were starting to lose hope in finding something new when they turned a corner and almost got hit by numerous spells and curses.

"I guess we found them." Draco said with a grin on his face.

Harry smiled back and raised his wand. "I guess we did."

They both jumped out at the same time and started throwing curses at the death eaters. They weren't outnumbered by much which meant an easy day as far as they were concerned.

They blocked the spells and easily advanced on their enemy, they subdued them all within minutes and sent them to the ministry for their punishment; prison or a dementors kiss.

Most of them got the later of the two options. Harry and Draco never watched as the kiss was done but many of the others at the ministry couldn't stay away, especially those who had lost loved ones to the war.

Once they had everyone sent away with other Aurors, they continued their search through the large building. They were pretty certain that they had them all but they wanted to be thorough.

Surprisingly, they actually did run into a couple more people which they took out without even breaking stride. It took them a while but they finally reached a room with surprised them more than anything because what they found in side, they never thought they would see again. Hermione Granger.

(End Flashback)

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked sadly when his friend finally finished her story.

She cleared her throat and stood up.

"This is why I didn't tell you and why I won't tell you most of the things that happened to me. You're just going to have to deal with that fact, okay?"

Harry nodded his head and kept his gaze fixed on the ground. Hermione glanced around and then walked away from the garden. She steeled her features and went into the house.

She walked through the doorway and into the living room. The living room was empty except for one person sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. She paused and looked around, everyone had cleared out to do something, she started to walk past the couch but was stopped by his voice.

"So how was your talk with Potter?"

He asked calmly and sat up. He moved over to the side of the couch and looked up at her. She sighed and walked around him to sit on the opposite side of the couch.

"You saw, how do you think it went?" She asked and looked over at him.

(Flashback)

They walked into the room and stopped in their tracks when they saw Hermione Granger sitting in a corner, covered with blood and not much else. Draco stared at her as Harry rushed forward to check her.

"She's alive." He said simply and took off his jacket to wrap around her.

He laid her down and glanced back at Draco who was still staring in shock at the situation. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Malfoy. Help me." Harry said in a rush while he checked her wounds.

Draco didn't respond.

"Malfoy!" Harry finally yelled.

Draco flinched and snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and hurried over to help. He bent down on the opposite side of Harry. He leaned over Hermione but didn't touch her.

"Well do something. Help her Malfoy, you know the healing stuff."

Draco lifted his wand and started mumbling words. Harry leaned back to give them space, he could already see the wounds healing up. It took longer than Harry thought it should but slowly he could see the cuts closing up and bruises fading.

Draco stopped speaking and lowered his wand.

"Should I wake her?" He asked softly.

Harry shook his head and glanced around. He stood up and moved over to the door. He raised his wand and turned back toward Draco.

"No but we need to move. There could be more and she needs to see a proper healer."

Draco didn't waste any time, he pulled her into his arms and moved up behind Harry. He didn't have to wait long before Harry finally started walking away. Draco followed along and stayed quiet.

(End Flashback)

Draco smiled and replied, "It didn't look like a very nice conversation but then I only saw."

"Good."

She said and relaxed her body. She felt comfortable with him even after all the years that had past since they had spoken to each other.

Draco's smile went away and he could feel that the situation had changed to something more honest and sad.

Hermione cleared her throat like she was about to say something but stopped herself. She moved closer to him and laid her hand onto his.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I just can't."

She pulled her hand away and stood up. She walked over to the stairs but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I never asked you to."

He turned her to face him and let his arm drop. She nodded and stepped closer to him, she looked up into his eyes and held them there. They stood together, staring at each other until someone opened the front door walked in.

As soon as they heard the door they broke apart and walked away from each other. Draco went back to the couch and sat down, Hermione walked over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom one.

Harry walked into the living room and could feel the tension in the air. He didn't stay long, he could tell that he interrupted something between them, he just didn't know what.

He didn't stop, he kept walking and went past Hermione to go up the stairs. He didn't even look back at them.

They could hear Harry as he walked further and further up the stairs until he eventually reached his destination, Ginny's room.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione stood up and rushed over to Draco. She climbed on top of him and he met her lips in a rush. They started kissing frantically and grabbed at each other.

She was straddling him and had her hands in his hair while he had his hands gripping firmly on her hips. They continued kissing each other passionately until they finally pulled apart to catch a breath.

Draco stared up at her in surprise and she stared down at him with lust in her eyes. They didn't stay apart for very long.

He flipped her onto her back and leaned down on top of her, his lips made their way to hers and their tongues fought for control in each others mouth. Now his hands were in different places, one was pulling her leg up onto his hip so he could be more against her while the other held onto her side, just barely touching her breast.

She responded quickly to the pressure between her legs and gasped against his mouth. He hands went to his hips and held on tightly.

The passion was growing quickly and so far neither one of them was able to stop it. They instead welcomed it, they hadn't felt the touch of another person in such a way for so long.

Draco pulled away from her lips and leaned closer, he started covering her neck with kisses and moved across to her jaw line before finally coming back to her mouth.

Hermione moved her hands up his back and broke away from the kiss. They both stopped and met each other's eyes. Their eyes met again and they stayed that way.

They stared passionately at each other and couldn't believe that they were back where they started.


	4. Scars that won't Tell

Chapter 4: Scars that won't tell

After they stared at each other for a minute, Draco started to lean back down but was surprised when Hermione broke eye contact and pushed at his chest. She shoved at his chest until he leaned back and was completely off of her. She crawled away from him and stood up.

She cleared her throat and stepped a few paces away from him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she turned around to face him. He stayed sitting and silently watched her while he tried to cover his erection with a pillow from the back of the couch.

Hermione started to say something but paused and instead blurted out an apology before she quickly headed for the stairs.

"Hermione.. Wait." He managed to get out but she didn't stop.

She rushed up the stairs and went into her room, she closed the door behind her and plopped down on her bed. She looked around the room that was full of things that didn't belong to her and she wished so badly that she could just have a home to go to.

She missed having things of her own and she missed being in a house that wasn't so cramped full of people. The room was an ugly beige color and the bed stuck out like a sore thumb with the bright pick comforter.

The bathroom was just off to the side, which she thanked the gods for it having a bathtub. She missed having baths, she loved to soak in the bubble filled water that was so hot that it turned her skin red.

She longed for it but instead she settled for cooling down with some water splashed to her face in the sink. She let the water run off of her face and onto her dress, it was slowly becoming more and more wet before she eventually brought a small towel to her skin.

Her face was dry but her dress wasn't, so she walked over to a dresser and pulled out a blouse and a pair of jeans which she actually preferred wearing anyway and set them on the bed.

She stood there for a moment just staring off at nothing until she finally snapped out of it. She hurriedly pulled off her dress and threw it on the floor beside the bed.

She stepped into the legs of her jeans and pulled them up to her waist, she zipped them and buttoned them before someone knocked on the door and came in without waiting for an answer.

She stood there in a bra and jeans facing away from the door, she knew who it was because anyone else would have waited for a reply.

"Waiting for me to say 'come in' would have been a nice thing to do but whatever, welcome."

She still didn't face him but she could hear his feet scrap the floor as he turned away from her. He sighed loudly but didn't leave the room.

"Hermione, what was that?" I mean you jump on me like that and then you push me away… I don't get it."

He was obviously confused and a little hurt by the way things ended. Hermione didn't answer though, she just kept staring at the ugly walls.

"Hermione, answer me."

Still nothing.

He turned around and slowly walked up behind her. He softly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him for the second time that day.

Hermione didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to look at him because she knew what the response would be: lust.

Draco pressed his hand to her abdomen and softly moved his hand across her stomach. She already knew what he was tracing with his fingers.

"What happened?" He asked softly, still tracing the scar that ran through her skin.

She pushed his hand away and reached for her shirt that still lay untouched on the bed. He grabbed her wrist in one of his hands to stop her but she quickly pulled it away and grabbed the blouse.

She let it hang from her fingers as she took a step back to look at him. She covered the scar with the shirt but still didn't put it on.

"Things have happened, I've changed. I have more scars than this one and not all of them are physical. Unless you want to share stories about your scars too, the subject can be dropped."

She said this without passion or feeling in her voice, she said it like she had gone numb. Draco shook his head in reply to her answer so she slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down over the top of her jeans.

"I didn't think so."

She bent over and picked up her purple dress then sat down on the bed. She reached up and pulled her hair free of the band and the curls fell freely around her face. Some of her hair was still wet and being free released a new burst of fruity smells from the shampoo that she had used.

(Flashback)

Hermione and Draco had just finished making love in his large green and silver bed when he laid down on his stomach at the foot of the bed and she sat down next to him. They were talking about random things that didn't mean anything to anyone when she started tracing the scars on his back with her fingers.

"Draco, what are these from anyway? I've always wondered but now I want to know."

He glanced back at her then laid his head back down on his arm. Things were comfortable between them now, they had started out as lovers but ended up being more than that; they were friends.

"It doesn't matter where they came from, eventually they'll fade and so will the memory."

Hermione smiled to her self. 'Just like him to answer with some full of crap nonchalant attitude.'

She kept tracing the numerous scars on his back until she finished with those and started with the ones on his arm.

"It matters to me."

He turned his head to face her and smiled his special smile. He only smiled that way for her and she always counted them a blessing when they actually appeared.

"Don't you think they make me sexy? If I told you, you might not like them anymore."

She sighed and stopped moving her finger across the marks that covered his body. She was a little annoyed and worried but knew that if he didn't want to tell her then there was no way for her to get it out of him.

"Fine." She said.

"I get it, you don't want to tell me."

She scooted away but before she could get to aggravated at him, he moved closer and romantically tackled her onto her back. He started kissing her all over and she eventually started giggling until he finally met her lips and things turned into something more sensual and less funny.

(End Flashback)

He felt frustrated for many different reasons, one of them was because of the event that had just happened downstairs. He let out a deep breath then sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand.

She pulled away as soon as she felt the contact but didn't stand. She was silent for a minute before she finally decided to speak.

"I'm not the same person that I was back then. I mean, you don't even know me."

"Maybe." He replied softly.

He reached over and grabbed her chin with his fingers and turned her head so that she was facing him. He didn't let go.

"Or maybe… I know better than anyone."

He paused and let go of her then stood up to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head to the side and started to speak under his breath. He was just loud enough for her to catch it.

"Hermione, I will always know you."

He said this and then walked out of the doorway and down the stairs. She could hear him reach the bottom of the steps and continue as he reached the living room. She heard him open the door, walk out and then close the door behind him as he went out for some fresh air.

Hermione was left sitting there feeling stupid and depressed. She missed him more than anything but she still had the nagging feeling that she was right about this one.

He hadn't seen or heard from her in five years. A lot of things can change about a person in that much time, especially under the circumstances that she had to endure.


End file.
